


Happy!

by Screaming_Willow



Series: BMC Character Study [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Willow/pseuds/Screaming_Willow
Summary: Rich Goranski was happy!Rich Goranski was questioning things.Rich Goranski was suspicious.-This is a character study!Triggers are in the tags!Enjoy!-The Author  (Nael)





	Happy!

Rich didn't like being unnoticed.  
So he got a SQUIP!  
It was great! He had friends, he had control, he was popular!  
He was noticed.

But, everything soon feel apart. Everything became, horrible. So, so, horrible.

The SQUIP's torture, the odd looks, the taunts.  
They finally got to him.  
They finally started to hurt him.  
He finally began to crumble.

He burned down his best friend's house.  
He committed arson.  
He's in the hospital.

He didn't deserve to be here.  
Why didn't they let him die in that building.  
Jake could have been safe, his legs in tact.  
No one could blame him for anything.  
He'd be at fucking peace for once in his damned life.

He hurt, so many people.  
He didn't want to live with that.  
He didn't want that burden.

He wanted death.  
He wanted silence.  
He wanted peace.  
He wanted black.  
He wanted Jeremy to wake up so they could talk.  
He wanted to thrash the monitor.  
He wanted to cry.

He just sat there and was silent, though.  
He watched Jeremy leave.  
He watched the door for someone to walk in to see how he was and not ask why he burned down the house.  
They wouldn't believe him anyway.  
Not at all.  
'I have a tiny computer in my jead that tells me what to do.'  
Who would believe that.

He watched as, in the same week, Jeremy was rooled into the hospital.

He watched barely anyone cry when the boy died.

Rich was in shock.  
He could have noticed sooner.  
Why didn't he notice that everything went to hell?  
Was this his fault.

-

Rich was happy!  
Rich was questioning things.  
Rich was suspicious.

Rich was blanking.  
Rich was hurting.  
Rich was, dangerous.


End file.
